Suddenly a family
by mk94
Summary: (omega au) Malahad or Harry Hart x Merlin. After the dead of the Unwin parents, Harry didn't want Eggsy to end up as lonely orphan and took him in. But because the alpha has no clue how to take care of babies, Merlin is there for help. Be ready for sexual tension and many many misunderstandings from the rest of Kingsman...Percival really has a talent for starting rumors...
1. A bottle of milk

„Merlin, I have a problem"

Merlin turned around to see Galahad standing there with a crying child in his arms. It was small and chubby and crying its lungs out by the volume of it.

"What have you done this time-"

"It's Lee's son," the alpha spoke softly, trying to calm the baby down but failed. Merlin froze and stared at the crying boy. "What happened?"

"I wanted to tell Michelle myself that Lee died. I found their home upside down with his wife dead in the living room and the boy crying in his room. She made a good fight against the robbers it seems, but those were the aggressive type, killing people if necessary… Lee and Michelle both were single children with both parents already passed away. Merlin, Eggsy here has no one who could-"

"No Harry, no," Merlin interrupted, ignoring the still screeching child in the alpha's arms," you should have left him there and let the police do their job! Kingsman is not about saving children but saving nations!"

"But Merlin," Harry looked at him with those fucking puppy eyes while rocking the child to calm him down.

"Oh fuck it Harry!" the omega snapped and took the child from the other. Eggsy was still crying but seemed to be calmer now, sniffing and whining more than screeching. Harry frowned," isn't he supposed to be calm now?"

"You know nothing about pups, do you?" Merlin glared at him weakly," he is as calm as in his case possible. I'm not smelling like his mother, that's why he's still fussing-"

Merlin froze and blushed as he stared down at the infant, trying to pull at his sweater and mouthing his nipple. He held the boy out in arm's length, making the boy cry loudly again," and apparently, he's hungry."

Harry laughed loudly at that, even whipping away a tear from his eyes by the omega's blush.

"Shut up Harry!" Merlin snapped embarrassed, holding Eggsy a bit differently now so the boy won't repeat his former actions and glared the other," Shut up and get some milk!"

Harry nodded and quickly left the room.

…

"What are you doing with the milk?" Harry quickly turned around, hiding the package behind his back and acting innocence," what are you talking about, Lancelot?"

Lancelot chuckled," you are standing in the Kingsman cafeteria, buying milk from the vending machine although everyone told me that you are lactose intolerant. So my question was, what is Galahad doing with a package of milk?"

Harry stared at the new recruited Lancelot. If just Lee wouldn't have died, he sighed. Maybe he should tell him, after all, Merlin nominated him. Merlin would understand.

"I bought it for Merlin," he lied instead," he's sometimes fussy and right now he dared me to buy him milk or taking down a target in Russia."

"Oh, well," Lancelot looked surprised but chuckled then again," I thought I was the only one who got those threats from him. Last time he asked me to get him a pencil or die in the training hall."

"Well you see," Harry hold up the milk," I have to go. No way I'm doing that Russia mission."

Both chuckled and said their farewells before Harry dashed back.

…

"I have the milk!" Harry shouted as he stormed into the room.

"Finally," Merlin snapped but didn't turn around. "Bring it over, I hope you heated it?"

"Uh," Harry mumbled, looking at the package. Merlin groaned annoyed," ok, just come over! We will deal with the trouble later"

When Harry walked closer to his friend, he noticed Merlin turning away from him. "Is something wrong with Eggsy?"

Harry stared surprised at the blushing man as he snapped," NO! Everything is fine just hand over the milk!"

When he did so, Merlin snapped again," God Harry, never thought about that the child MIGHT need something to suck on when drinking the milk?"

And then he saw it. Merlin tried to hide it but still Harry watched the baby sucking on Merlin's nipple, trying to drink but to no avail. "Oh my…" Harry couldn't hide his grin, chuckling and laughing as Merlin yelled at him," JUST GIVE ME THE MILK AND GET SOMETHING FOR HIM TO SUCK ON!"

…

Both sat in silence as they watched Eggsy sucking on the baby bottle. "Where did you…" Merlin spoke up then, holding the baby a bit more comfortable and looking at Harry.

"Don't ask. Just…don't ask," Harry replied with a heavy sigh, making the omega beside him chuckle.

When Eggsy had enough, he gurgled and whined lightly. Harry frowned," shit, what does he want now? Should I-"

"Calm down, idiot," Merlin said with a smirk and held Eggsy up to his shoulder, helping the pup do his burp. With that Eggsy was finally happy, yawning sleepily before nodding off in the omega's arms.

"What do we do now?" Merlin asked. Harry looked up at him," I can't leave him, Merlin. It's my fault that he has no parents anymore. I want to take care of him. I think I owe his parents that much."

They both watched the little boy sleeping when Merlin groaned," God, sometimes I really hate you Harry!" he hissed at the other, making the alpha smile. "So you are going to help me?"

"You would be hopeless without my help. This incident right now is proof enough"

Both chuckled again but froze as Eggsy began to fuss again, waking up and crying.

"What is it now?"

"Like I said, cold milk should never be given to a baby. At least that you should know" Merlin replied, rubbing his hand on the child's tummy.

* * *

 **Hope you like it. Just thought to try out some Kingsman fics...yay**


	2. Rumors

Knowing that Arthur would never allow them to take in a baby from a person he didn't like anyway, Merlin and Harry decided to keep Eggsy secret from the other agents.

"You think that's ok?" Harry asked, looking around the baby room they created in the last weeks, holding a sleeping Eggsy in his arms. Merlin walked beside him with a knowing smile. "Considering that this room wasn't in use for over four and half years, yes, I think that's ok. I think Eggsy will like it too, till he gets older of course."

Harry looked over to him. They knew that Eggsy couldn't live with one of them alone right now, seeing that Harry is mostly on missions far away and Merlin being a workaholic whose second home is the Kingsman HQ anyway. That's why this hidden and forgotten room will be perfect for the child. They painted it dam and Harry organized the furniture while Merlin built in a little kitchen and prepared the food.

But still, someday Eggsy will grow and obviously couldn't be held here forever.

Harry nodded, nuzzling the little boy's hair.

"When he gets older, should we tell him?" Harry asked.

"About his parents or about our job?"

"Both"

"…Maybe about his parents. But I wouldn't like him to join us just because we work here."

Harry nodded," ok."

…

Damn it, Harry.

"WWUUUUAHHHH!" was cried in Merlin's ear from the glasses. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Since Harry was off on a mission in Russia (no idea why Lancelot was laughing about it) he had to take care of Eggsy alone. Merlin finished a bit of his paper work and left the desk.

"Where are you going?" Archimedes asked, looking up from his own work of guiding Percival through a labyrinth. That was the fifth time that Merlin left the workplace.

"I feel sick, I just get some air," Merlin lied and left before anything more could be said.

He looked around carefully before turning to the corner and quietly but quickly moved into the room. He pulled the crying child out of the cradle and held him closely, humming lowly and checked if the diapers need changing before picking a toy pug out of a box and making Eggsy giggle when poking him with it.

…

Archimedes watched Merlin leave quickly. "Any idea as why he's acting so strange?" the young man asked the currently trapped agent.

Percival huffed as he pulled at the gates on his escape route," No idea, maybe he's pregnant?"

Archimedes stared at the screen," what the hell, how do you get to these conclusions?"

"Last time I smelled him while passing by, I was sure that I smelled a child. An upcoming child, considering that, like you told me, he feels often sick or get distracted," Percival explained monotone while climbing over the gate and just in time avoided the aggressive guard dogs. "Other than that, Harry begged for me to lend a baby bottle from my sister for maybe this reason. Begged he switched missions with me. I gave him the Russian-mission."

"You may be right on that," the young alpha hummed, ignoring the last part. Suddenly he gasped in horror, which caused the agent in mission to throw himself into the next bush. "What is it?!" he hissed, franticly looking around, searching for anything dangerous.

"I just thought…maybe Merlin got knocked up and his alpha left him for being pregnant. Merlin could be dealing with high stress now, thinking that he is all alone with no one to support him!"

"Goodness, Archimedes, next time, at least give me a warning before doing that…" Percival growled lightly, climbing out of the bush and fixing his suit.

"But maybe it's true. Merlin is acting differently and smells like young pups."

"Do you think what I'm thinking?"

"That we will support him discreetly? Yes. Merlin can be stupidly proud and stubborn sometimes, and now with his hormones going crazy? He wouldn't take kindly on us finding out."

"Then it's settled. You and I gonna support him! Without outing him, of course…"

…

Merlin looked around warily. Somehow the agents and other co-workers seem to act strangely around him. Is his heat sneaking up on him again?

Subtly and carefully that no one saw him, he sniffed on his collar. Nothing.

He looked over his shoulder, just in time watching how some of the juniors turning away from him stiffly.

Strange.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Harry hissed panicked as he walked over to him fast.

"I think we have a problem," he whispered and Merlin groaned.

"I hate it when you say that…what happened?"

"I…may…" Harry started when Merlin watched a little baby crawled past them by the end of the hall. "Oh my god, Harry, you are the most incompetent parent walking on earth," he growled annoyed as he ran towards the child who just disappeared around the corner. Harry followed him with a whine," he disappeared before I even visited the room!"

…

Eggsy had fun! Playing hide and seek with hairy man was fun!

Looking around was funny!

Going on adventures was fun!

Eggsy crawled and crawled, looking at amazing large and strange things!

A man was in front of Eggsy, a large and grumpy looking man. He looked funny!

Eggsy crawled towards him but the man turned around and walked past him, not seeing him at all! Eggsy whined a bit. Eggsy noticed the white funny thing in the man's hands. Eggsy wanted to play with the white funny thing!

…

When Merlin came around the corner, Arthur stood in front of him, looking up from his files and frowning at the omega.

"Merlin, what is the matter?" He asked, not at all aware that a little boy is behind him and crawling towards the man.

"I –I –I…I just…" he did his best not to stare at the child coming closer and closer.

"Merlin and I just want to congratulate you on your birthday," Harry spoke in, coming out from behind Merlin and shaking the now confused Arthur's hand.

"It's not my birthday," Arthur said, not noticing the light whine the child behind him made as he tried to reach the papers but clearly confused as Merlin began to cough very badly.

"I think I caught something serious…I should be off…for few days!" Merlin said hastily and moved around the other to pick the child up. Harry grabbed Arthur by the shoulder, preventing him to turn after the handler," what? Not your birthday? You can't keep that secret from me, Chester, I'm sure it must be your birthday today!"

Harry glanced casually past his boss who was explaining him that he has no birthday today, watching Merlin quickly moving away with little Eggsy waving at him happily.

Harry smiled lightly before apologizing to Arthur and quickly leaving as well, leaving his boss very confused behind.

…

Days passed when Arthur walked into the cafeteria, thinking that he deserved something sweet when he heard Percival, Lancelot and Archimedes talking to each other in whispering tones.

"You know what?" Archimedes said," I think that Merlin didn't deserve that alpha scum anyway. Merlin is in my opinion the best omega in the world."

"I have to admit," Percival agreed," he would make a perfect father."

"I can't imagine that he would get pregnant," Lancelot shrugged, hissing as Percival hit him lightly and Archimedes frowning disapproving. "Don't get mad," the blond said quickly," I mean that Merlin always seemed to me very clever and careful when he nominated me. He punched an alpha in the face when he was chatting him up while talking with me."

"There is a thing called love, Lancelot," Arthur spoke up. The men flinched and stared at him. "Arthur!" they said shocked but their boss just held his hand up before opening his bag of gummy bears. "Love is something that turns every poet speechless and every intelligent stupid."

Arthur took few gummy bears and ate them. The other men waited silently for him to continue which he did after swallowing.

"Love is one of the main reasons why people do mistakes. I think that we should allow our best handler, friend and omega in the world," With that Arthur gave Archimedes a pointed look," to do mistakes. And did I understand correctly, Merlin is pregnant?"

"Didn't you smell him?" Lancelot asked.

"My nose doesn't smell anything since I turned 65," Arthur replied but smirked as he fished another gummy bear out of the bag," but I saw Harry acting quiet protective about him."

"I can agree on that" Percival said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Archimedes asked curiously.

And then Arthur told them about the incident he had with the 'secret couple'. Lancelot then told them about the story of Harry bringing a fussy Merlin his milk and Percival shared his incident with Harry and the baby bottle with them. "Could it be that Harry is the father of the child?" Percival asked then but everyone just shook their head.

"No way, they surely aren't mated. But maybe they will be in coming future," Archimedes said, sipping from his coffee.

They all grew silent as Galahad walked pass them, greeting them with his polite, "Gentlemen"

Archimedes held onto his shoulder, stopping him shortly and smiling at him. "It is nice to see you supporting Merlin so much, Galahad. He can be happy to have you."

"uh…" Galahad mumbled, looking at the other men," Thank you? I mean, it's only gentlemanly to help a friend through his sickness right?"

They all smiled at him knowingly with Lancelot even winking at him, "of course, have a nice day, Galahad"

"…Thank you?"

…

"Merlin?" Harry called as he watched thoughtfully Eggsy drawing on the papers happily in his friend's living room.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, coming from the shower and standing in his sleeping trousers and old shirt.

"I have a feeling that the others know something."

"Not possible," Merlin said, walking up to the baby and picking him up," come on, Eggsy. Time for bed"

As if commanded, Eggsy yawned tiredly, making both men chuckle.

When they took him to bed, they both watched contently the sleeping baby. "They told me today that I was helping you through your sickness," Harry whispered. Merlin looked up to him.

"But I think I should be happy for you helping me. We both know that I'm horrible at this. If it weren't for you-"

Merlin shushed him and led him out of the room. "Don't worry about it. I have to admit…" Merlin said, shrugging casually but blushing at the same time," I kinda like it. Taking care of him, playing with him. It feels like…" he broke off, looking at the smiling Harry. He glared at him. "Fuck off."

"It's just that nobody sees you being so human," Harry chuckled but frowned after that.

"What is it?"

The alpha shrugged," like I said, Kingsman knows something and I don't like it."


	3. Supportive KingsmanEggsy on adventure!

When Merlin came back from his 'sickness', everyone was greeting him openly and 'comforting' (that what he believed to be the purpose as **Chester King** greeted him with a **hug** ). That made it quite difficult to smuggle his child—THE child, to smuggle THE child into the secret room. But while Merlin was greeted so full-hearted, Harry sneaked in with the bundle.

Both he and Harry noticed that everyone seemed to smile at them. Few did it open and happily, others did it more subtle and sadly.

"Now I know what you mean," Merlin whispered over to Harry, noticing a group of woman cooing while watching them," they seem to know something that we don't."

"That's what I mean!" Harry whispered back. They both heard Eggsy crying with their glasses. "I will take care of that, you just do your handler-thing," Harry whispered then before leaving. Merlin nodded and went to his place, guiding agents through their missions and reviewing older mission reports for the rest of the day.

…

"Damn, what a day…" Archimedes heard Merlin groan. He sat up more stiffly, peaking at Merlin's stomach and disappointed that the baby isn't seen yet.

"I'll get some scotch," Merlin said then, walking out of the room. Archimedes froze before jumping up and storming after the older man. "NO!" he yelled and Merlin turned around staring at him.

Archimedes walked up to him, hugged him tightly before holding him at arm's length. "I know it must be very hard for you Merlin. Everything is so new and frightening-"

"What are you-"

"Let me speak," Archimedes spoke softly," but alcohol is not the answer, Merlin. Alcohol is never the answer."

"It will be just one pint and my shift just ended," Merlin explained confused.

Archimedes stared at him. Merlin seemed not to know…Merlin doesn't know!

"Oh…uh…" he stuttered, avoiding eye contact with the still confused omega," still…just…just promise me that you won't drink for a while, ok? At least, not tonight"

Merlin watched him carefully before nodding.

"Ok?"

"Thank you," the young alpha sighed and hugged the older omega. "Thank you, and have a nice evening."

"I will…" Merlin said irritated and left the room.

Archimedes watched him being picked up by Galahad and smiled. He will surely take good care of Merlin.

…

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he smiled at the laughing Eggsy in his arms while entering Merlin's home. They were spending more time in the handler's home than in his because Harry still had mostly no clue how to deal with a baby while Merlin seemed to be a natural in this.

"I think Archimedes is in a new religion."

"Why would you think that?"

"He begged for me not to drink alcohol. I don't know, maybe he wants to safe me from the sins or something…anyway, I promised him to not drink tonight."

Harry hummed at that before sniffing something. "I think Eggsy need some new diapers," he said, walking out of the living room with a fussing Eggsy.

Merlin smiled at that. When he glanced into the mirror he froze, staring at the blush. He quickly turned away from the reflection, touching his face. Damn, did he just think of Harry as a compatible partner?!

…

"He doesn't know?" Arthur asked shocked and Archimedes nodded.

"Indeed, Merlin isn't that kind of guy to be careless. He would never drink if he knew that he was pregnant."

"But shouldn't he know?"

"He apparently doesn't know!"

Arthur thought for a moment.

"We need to remove everything alcoholic or not adapted for children from here."

"Already done, sir"

"And we need to remove everything alcoholic or not adapted for children from his house,"

"That will be dealt with, sir"

"And we should take care that Merlin won't be able to buy anything alcoholic or not adapted for children in whole England.

"I will be on it, sir"

Both men nodded at each other. Even if Merlin didn't know it yet, he will be supported in every way possible.

…

Merlin learned something new today.

 **Female omegas are the strangest creatures on earth.**

"You want to touch my belly?"

"Only if you don't mind," one of the two smiled at him excited. HUH!?

"I don't get why you-"

"Of course you don't get it, Merlin. While you were sick, it became 'trendy' for omegas to touch each other's belly," Lancelot chimed in, giving the two omega women a pointed look which Merlin just didn't understand.

The two women stared at Lancelot shortly before nodding hastily. "Yeah! Lancelot is right!" the first one lifted her blouse to reveal her stomach, letting the other touching it. "It's so soft!" The other said.

Merlin felt like missing something important. HUHH!?

Lancelot just smiled at him and the women.

"Can we touch yours now?" they asked.

"Uhm…ok?" He said. He is an omega after all, interacting with other omegas is still something he liked to do, even if it is strange right now.

He blushed embarrassed as the women began to giggle suddenly as they touched his belly. "Ok! Enough!" He hissed and pulled his sweater down again, quickly walking back to his working place.

…

Eggsy felt lonely.

Eggsy looked around, whining as no hairy man and no bald man was seen. He wanted to cry!

Eggsy sniffed and cried. But then Eggsy had an Idea!

Eggsy will go and find them!

Carefully, Eggsy climbed out of his caged bed. Eggsy was a very good climber!

The he crawled to the door. But the door didn't open. Eggsy sniffed irritated, looking around. Eggsy had another Idea! He crawled toward his box of toys, playing a bit with his toys on the way before shoving the box towards the door. Eggsy climbed onto the box and held onto the wall with his chubby hands as he struggled on his feet. He stretched as much as he could to reach the door handle. Eggsy frowned a little and jumped, gripping the handle and pulling down.

The door was open! Eggsy clapped his hands happily and laughed in glee. He climbed down the box, pulled out his plushy Pitbull from it and crawled off.

…

"Harry," Merlin whispered in horror as he stared at the empty room," I think we have a problem."

…

Harry and Merlin had quite the luck of having lunchtime right now. With everyone in the cafeteria, they could run around the halls and search for their missing baby- THE missing baby, for THE missing baby they could search.

"How it did even happened?!" Harry hissed as he looked behind a large statue. "Well, Eggsy was very clever, climbing on the toy box to open the door and then he was out."

Merlin walked around another corner, freezing as he stared at the little plushy pug on the floor. He glanced around franticly, picking the dog up till he looked at the open shaft. "…Shit."

…

Harry groaned as he tried to climb into the shaft. Merlin watched him worriedly while looking through the maps of Kingsman's building. "Stop it, Harry, I know where Eggsy is!" he said suddenly, running off. Harry struggled out of the shaft and following him stiffly, holding his pained back from the actions.

…

Eggsy climbed out of the scary sounding tunnel into a large room!

This room was very large!

Eggsy saw something shiny on the floor.

There were many people but Eggsy saw something really shiny on the floor!

Eggsy crawled towards it, crawling under a desk and giggling.

No one will find Eggsy with his shiny thing in his hands!

…

Merlin and Harry burst into the cafeteria. "If I were a clever climbing baby, where would I be?" Merlin mumbled over to his friend. Harry looked down at his oxfords, frowning and kneeling down on one knee to lace his shoe again. Just at that exact moment Merlin saw Eggsy in his blue onesie under the buffet table, playing with wrap paper from an eaten chocolate bar and looking at the fallen gummy bear from Arthur. Said man bent down to pick it up just as Eggsy began to make a move on it.

" **OH MY GOD!"** He screamed suddenly, making everyone looking at him.

Or actually, looking at them.

Merlin stared at the staring crowd and looked down on Harry who was still on his one knee, just finished to fix his shoe and staring at him all the same.

"I'm sorry…" Merlin whispered before slapping Harry across the face, yelling at him heart broken," I JUST THOUGHT YOU PROPOSE TO ME YOU ASSHOLE! AND YOU JUST PLAY WITH ME!"

Harry stared at him, frozen into place. Merlin looked up at the others. Good, no one saw Eggsy grabbing the gummy bear.

Merlin acted out a sorrowful sob, throwing the plushy toy at him," I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL YOU BASTARD!" With that he slapped Harry again, whispering hastily," stay here till everyone left."

And with that, Merlin 'fled' from the cafeteria. Slowly, Harry stood up and watched Merlin leaving. For a second he really thought that Merlin was crying. Damn that man was good. Harry looked back to the crowd, flinching as he noticed everyone glaring at him like he was Satan himself!

There was a sound of the bell, declaring the lunchtime to be over. Everyone moved out of the room, glaring the Galahad agent down with hate and disgust while many of the omegas even slapped him for good measure it seemed.

As everyone finally left the room, Harry picked up Eggsy's toy and walked to the table and looking at the giggling child. When he picked him up, he groaned lightly as the boy slapped his chubby hand on his cheek. "No no, Eggsy, slapping people is not nice," he said as he walked out of the room himself with his giggling child-THE giggling child. He walked with THE giggling child.

…

"Shit, your cheeks are actually glowing from my slaps," Merlin gasped as he watched Harry walking into the living room with a crying and screeching Eggsy.

"Actually, half of the staff slapped me after that 'mock-propose' I apparently did on you," the alpha explained. Merlin laughed and apologized again. "I just had to prevent Arthur at finding Eggsy under the desk. Don't worry, you know the people. They all love drama but before you know it, they have forgotten it already."

Harry sighed. "I have a feeling of doubt about it…"

…

And Harry was right.

Every time he passed some co-workers, he got some snarky remark on his 'ugly shoes' or being an 'alpha scum' or was just ignored with a huff.

He hoped that Merlin was right. That this will pass.

"Galahad," Percival called for him calmly, but he looked hateful at Harry," Arthur wants to see you. Now."

Harry sighed. "I'm coming."

…

Harry closed his eyes as Arthur slammed his hands on the desk.

"You're disgusting."

"To be honest, sir," Harry sighed," you are not the first person to tell me that today."

"You have no idea what is going on, right?"

Harry looked at him calmly," Apparently I propose to Merlin who I was in a relationship with just to mock him. That broke is heart and we broke up."

"Correct," Arthur said, glaring coldly at him," You broke up with a pregnant omega that already has to deal with his first alpha-problem!"

Harry stared at Arthur confused.

"May you repeat that for me?"

"Of course," his boss said overly polite," Merlin, our dear handler, is pregnant. It is said that he got pregnant from an alpha without being mated. That bastard left him without him knowing why. Merlin doesn't even know that he is pregnant right now, just thinking that he gets sick!"

Harry just stared into nothing.

"And then, after finding his love of his live, you let him down! And I will not tolerate this!"

Harry didn't react at all as Arthur slammed his fist on the desk again.

"You say…Merlin…is…" Harry said carefully. Arthur nodded.

"Excuse me," Harry said then, standing up and leaving the office.


	4. Clever child

Harry froze as he watched Merlin in the hidden room, holding Eggsy gently and singing to him while scenting him. Eggsy giggled and cuddled into Merlin.

Harry felt his heart throbbing by that sight. For a second he thought about how wonderful Merlin looked like. It felt domestic. The omega with the pup in arms while waiting for the alpha to come home-

Harry shook his head quickly, clearing his throat and fixing his perfect tie.

Merlin looked up and smiled," look at that, Eggsy. Papa is home. Want to say hello?"

Eggsy cooed happily, clapping his hands. Harry blushed at that," P-Papa?"

"We can't let him call us by our names, right?"

"And what will you be called?"

Merlin smirked," Uncle Merlin"

Harry laughed at that, ignoring the light pain in his heart. He sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked concerned.

"I think I know the problem about the others now," Harry explained, looking at Merlin who raised his eyebrow.

"Was there any shitty alpha in your life?"

Merlin barked out a laugh, making Eggsy giggle," there were enough! Clara was the worst to be honest. She was so crazily obsessive!"

"They all believe you're pregnant."

Silence.

Merlin stared at Harry who stared back. Eggsy watched them curious.

"What?"

"I was talking with Arthur today, you remember me being the asshole yesterday?" Harry started. "Well, he told me about an alpha knocking you up and leaving you and that you don't know that you're pregnant and that I broke your heart and all…Thinking of it, Kingsman is surprisingly supporti-"

Harry was hit by a pillow. Merlin glared at him, Eggsy looking lightly afraid, whining. Merlin sat his baby-THE baby down in his cradle and lunged for the alpha.

"Did you just said…pregnant?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh god…" Merlin said, shoving Harry away," Oh fucking GOD!"

"Merlin, I-"

"That explains the looks! The sniffing! The talking! The belly-touching!"

"Belly-touching?"

"They all fucking believe I'm pregnant!" Merlin shouted, then glaring at the alpha again," this is your fault!"

"What?!"

"If you would just have brought Eggsy to the police, everything would be fine! But NO! Harry Hart has to play the hero! The KNIGHT in shining armor!"

"Merlin calm-"

"EVERYONE BELIEVES I'M PREGNANT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT YOU SHIT?!"

"UUUWAAHHH!" Eggsy began to screech. He was crying and crying and crying, making the men stopping their fight and looking at him worriedly.

"Look what you've done!" Merlin snapped, caring the boy and rocking him gently. But the boy just kept on yelling.

"What **I** have done?! You were screaming your lungs out!" Harry snapped back, picking up the plush pug and trying to cheer up the boy. But it didn't work.

" _Eggsy was a little angle you know? When Michelle and I had a fight, he started to cry and wouldn't stop till we made up again."_

Harry stared at Merlin. "I know how to calm him down."

Merlin froze as Harry wrapped his arms around him and Eggsy, pulling them in a hug. They stood there for a while, noticing Eggsy going quiet, but still whining. They both smiled as they saw the child pouting.

"It works…" Merlin whispered.

" _And when he was not convinced, he was pouting like this!" Lee said, showing the picture on his phone to the chuckling Harry. "When he made that face, only a kiss could convince him, haha!"_

"Come on, give Eggsy a kiss," he told Merlin and nuzzled the hair of the pouting child. Merlin hesitated shortly before giving the boy a kiss on the nose while Harry kissed Eggsy's forehead. They smiled as Eggsy quieted.

And they frowned as the boy started to screech again.

"Let me," Harry said, taking the boy from Merlin and trying to calm him down.

They changed his diapers. They tried to feed him which ended with all the food in their faces and tried him to play his toys.

"UUWWWAAAAHHHH" Eggsy cried, completely red puffy eyes and cheeks.

" _When he made that face, only a kiss could convince him, haha!"_

"Merlin, do you trust me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Only a kiss could convince him. That's what Lee told me."

Merlin started to blush suddenly, looking at the actually glaring and crying child. "That's ridicules, Harry. He's a baby. How clever do you think he is-"his eyes widened as Harry's lips were on his. They didn't move, they lips only touching each other.

When cold air hit his lips, Merlin realized that he closed his eyes… and that Eggsy stopped crying.

Finally.

"He stopped," Harry chuckled, not looking at the omega so near to him and instead smiled at the now calmed child. Eggsy was sitting in his cradle and watching them contently.

"I think Eggsy is a very clever child indeed."


	5. Everyday life with spies

Merlin tried not to react on the other's 'unnoticed' looks. He smiled at the overly polite alphas passing him and didn't comment on his boss hugging him again. Merlin smirked at Harry who passed him with a red bruised cheek, greeting him just as polite. The omega tried not to think about the…well…

Merlin thanked the omegas he passed, acknowledging their smirks.

The genius had to hiss some other alphas of as they tried to come uncomfortably near to him. ('May I take this weapon?' Gwaine asked, leaning over and covering his body on Merlin. He got kicked out of the tech-department.)

And then…IT happened.

"…ma…" Merlin looked up from his files, looking at Eggsy on his living room carpet. He was playing with his fluffy dices but now looking at him with such a concentrated expression.

"Harry!" Merlin shouted and kneeled by the baby. "Come on, say 'Merlin'."

"…ma…" Eggsy mumbled again. Harry came from the kitchen, drying his hands," What's going on?"

"…mm…ma…" the baby tried again. Immediately, Harry kneeled beside Merlin, smiling brightly at his chi-THE child!

Eggsy was silently looking at the men before suddenly a clear "Mama!" was heard.

The men shouted and cheered in happiness, jumping onto their feet. "HIS FIRST WORD!" Harry shouted, hugging Merlin tightly who hugged back just the same. Before they knew what happened, their lips touched.

"Mama!" Eggsy cooed, clapping his hands happily. Both men flinched away from each other.

"I'm sorry…" Harry panted," that was…that was very rude of me…"

"Its…" Merlin said but stopped. Both didn't say anything.

"Mama!" Eggsy exclaimed again, making them chuckle. Both didn't spoke to each other that evening.

…

"What do you like more? Chocolate? Chips?" James asked, holding up the items.

"None of them," Percy replied, holding Roxanne more properly so she stopped trying to climb on the shop shelves.

"You're no fun!" James sighed and put them away. They walked towards vegetables when Percy out of nowhere pulled James around a corner, hiding.

"What is going on?" James whispered, already his hand on his hidden dagger.

"Here, hold Roxanne." Percy simply said, giving the girl to James and looking around the corner again. "No way…"

"What? What do you see?"

James glanced out of their hiding place, gasping loudly which made Percy holding his hand to his mouth quickly and pulling him back.

Everyone at Kingsman would be selling their souls to switch with the two agents.

Percy and James watched Merlin walking towards the baby food, a chubby baby in his arms. He was followed by Harry with a shopping cart.

"No way…" James said, getting a nod from his friend.

"We totally misunderstood the situation," Percival whispered, looking over to James and frowning.

"Where is Roxanne?"

James looked at his arms and stared at the other," shit…"

…

Merlin chuckled as he saw a little girl toddle pass them and turned back to the food. "Now, Eggsy, do you like spinach?"

…

Percy and James managed to sneak passed Harry who was in a conversation with a staff and just managed to sneak past Merlin by staying on his backside while he turned towards the cart.

…

Merlin froze shortly before turning around, just seeing the little girl standing there and waving at him. "Look at that Eggsy, someone likes to say hello. What do we do now?"

By that Eggsy giggled and waved back to the girl, making her giggle. Merlin smiled at that and returned back to Harry, not noticing an arm shooting out and grabbing the girl around the body.

…

"You little sneaky girl," James laughed breathless. Roxanne giggled delighted as Percy slapped him behind the head. Both man looked around the shelves again.

…

"Are you sure?!" Archimedes asked excited. Percival and Lancelot were standing by the vending machine again, surrounded by many and many agents.

"Totally," Lancelot smirked, feeling quite important with such information. Percival nodded in agreement," like we said, Merlin and Harry never broke up. They just fooled us to not get suspicious."

"Well, I can understand why they are hiding such a secret," the woman beside Archimedes spoke up and everyone turned to her. "Well, in a job like this, making a family isn't that easy. I also wouldn't give my husband a mating mark if he is supposed to be kept secret. Who knows what could happen if enemies get such information? Merlin's and Galahad's pup could be in danger!"

"But it's soooo cuuuutee!" another agent cooed delighted," Galahad and Merlin having a little secret family!"

"Strange how we thought that Merlin was pregnant…" Archimedes chuckled and everyone agreed. Everyone but Percival.

"I still think he's pregnant."

Everyone gave him a curious look.

The agent shrugged and simply said," well, they could have planned another baby? Archimedes said that he felt sick in the mornings and through the days. Now not anymore but we saw them buying quite much for just three people…I thought about his changing eating habits…"

"You might be right…" Arthur said thoughtfully.

…

Merlin watched Galahad to the group of omegas in the footage. Not that he was jealous, that would be ridicules. It's just that their giggles and Galahad's unnecessary charm are just annoying. His scent is distracting. His look is distracting. And that damn suit on him just should be…

Merlin stopped mid-thought and smelled on his collar. He froze. Shit. He checked his temperature with a hand on his forehead. Shit.

"I think I have to go!" He said quickly, leaving the room with a dizzy Archimedes behind who growled lowly.

…

Harry thanked them as they apologized to him. "In the end we were so overreacting!" They said and Harry only shook his head," it's fine, really."

When he reached the tech-department, there was only Archimedes there, looking a bit off.

"Is something the matter?"

Archimedes gulped and forced his hands not to move. "I think you should take care of Merlin…"

Harry didn't understand at first, not till he smelled this faint scent. Oh.

The alpha purred as he left the room.


	6. Family outed!

Everyone watched Galahad walked past them, the eyes dark and determined. He didn't care that they stared. He only could think of his omega, so desperately in need for him right now.

Harry smirked, walking around a corner and following that seducing scent.

When he finally reached the hidden room, Harry frowned as he heard a faint cry.

…

Merlin tried to calm Eggsy, to keep him silent. He cursed his bad luck. He was so distracted by caring and hiding the child and working in Kingsman that he completely forgot about his upcoming heat.

And now he sits by the caged bed, holding Eggsy tight, a little child that was not his.

He flinched as the door was slammed open, revealing Harry staring at him and at the child. "H-Harry," Merlin said, shivering as the strong scent of the other hit his nose. Eggsy whined lightly, making the alpha growl.

"Harry, this is Eggsy…" Merlin explained, shielding Eggsy more as the alpha approached slowly but dangerously. Merlin hissed at him, trying to back off but Harry just came nearer, kneeling down and reaching for the stranger in the omega's arms. "No, Harry, you're not thinking s-straight!"

Harry paused before placed a possessive hand on Merlin's neck and grabbing the now crying child with the other. Merlin froze. Harry wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Eggsy. He would never forgive himself if Eggsy will be hurt by him.

Merlin tried to get the baby and stopped as Harry let go off his neck to nuzzle the child.

"Our pup…" the alpha purred, holding it gently and cooing, calming Eggsy down who only sniffed once in a while.

Merlin hitched a chuckle, touching Harry's shoulder gently. "Yes…our child…."

The omega shivered as the alpha leaned in closer, the nose touching his neck oh so gently. Merlin closed his eyes, showing off his neck to the other to claim.

"Be mine…"Harry whispered and Merlin snapped his eyes open to stare into clear brown eyes. "Please…Merlin, be mine…"

He lifted his arms and put them around Harry's shoulders, pulling him with their baby into a hug. He shivered again, his body feeling so hot. "ok…" he answered softly, smiling by the lips on his neck.

…

Merlin felt very calm in Harry's arms. Both knew that there was no way of them mating while Eggsy was there. But the men didn't mind. Somehow Merlin only felt a nagging urge in his body. Normally he would be begging for sex now, for an alpha to claim him. But like this, sitting close to Harry who was cuddling a sleeping Eggsy close to him, it felt nice. It felt safe.

…

"Just to make that clear," Merlin spoke up, catching Archimedes attention," I am not pregnant."

Archimedes chuckled at that with a light blush," hehe, I know…why are you-"

"Everyone was acting quite obvious about it. Just wanted to make it clear," Merlin smiled at the other. Archimedes laughed softly before replying," Sorry for the conclusions. But I'm happy for you and Harry. I heard that your baby is very adorable!"

Archimedes watched Merlin staring at him.

"What did you said?"

"Well, Percival and Lancelot saw you and Galahad grocery shopping with your baby and-"

Merlin sighed deeply. "ok, no need to hide it anymore, those misunderstandings are getting ridicules…"

…

Eggsy whined. Eggsy felt uneasy. So many strangers are staring at him. He whined louder and hid his face in mama's chest. He felt calmer as mama cuddled him closer.

"I think that's enough, otherwise he starts to cry," he said to the strangers.

Eggsy noticed something. A colorful sweet! Eggsy snapped for it, making the old and grumpy man chuckle surprised.

"I shall see that he will be officially adopted," papa spoke up then while Eggsy still chewed helplessly at the sweet.

They talked more about boring stuff and Eggsy was bored. "Mama!" He whined.

…

Merlin blushed while everyone awed in delight. Eggsy grabbed at his chest, making that I'm-bored-look. "I have to go," Merlin said and left quickly, not able to hide his red face. Harry smiled contently and glanced back at the others. He froze as everyone gave him a look.

"What is it now?!"

"I think you know what is about to happen if you ever hurt our dear Merlin…" Archimedes spoke up and everyone's gaze had a dangerous glint. Harry sighed annoyed.

…

Eggsy giggled and clapped his hands happily as his mama laughed so funny.

"Oh my…sorry but…" Merlin giggled then and went back to feeding their messy child. Harry just held onto the boy on his lap. "I know, never thought of our agency of being such mother hens over you…that was creepy to be honest. But at least Eggsy here melt all their hearts and no more misunderstandings are coming up, right Eggsy my boy?"

Eggsy clapped his hand and squealed loudly before taking his next spoon of baby food which landed halfway on his chin.

Merlin smiled at the boy who was burying his hands into his mouth for apparently good reasons and gazing up at Harry. The other was watching the baby glancing back at him and showing excitedly his tiny messy hands. When Harry then turned to Merlin, his eyes widened surprised when the omega leaned in for a kiss.

"I think Eggsy needs his both parents by his side, don't you think?" He asked afterwards, chuckling as Harry just sat there with his eyes still closed.

"Huh?" he asked dizzily.

"I mean a shared home," Merlin began to blush," for Eggsy…you and me?"

Harry looked up at him, suddenly smiling brightly," that would be nice…"

 **Six years later**

Eggsy climbed out of his bed silently and walked towards his door. He stood on his tip toes and opened the door. "Come on Mr. Pickles!" He whispered to the terrier which was already by his side as he left his room. The dog barked once and followed the boy in his blue onesie tip toeing along the hall.

Eggsy noticed a strange noise in his parents' room as he reached their door. He opened it and stormed in, stopping as he watched them falling off the bed and disappearing behind. It was smelly in the room the boy thought. He was about to walk around the bed when his father shot up from behind and holding out his hand in motion for him to not move.

"Stay there! Just….just stay there Eggsy! Don't move!"

Eggsy just nodded and stood, but with a frown of course. "Where is daddy?"

"I'm right here baby boy…" Merlin looked up from behind the bed as well, looking quite tired and sweaty. "Daddy, are you sick?"

Both men blushed heavily as they tried to explain their boy that everything was alright.

"How about you spend some time by Chester?" Harry asked then and Eggsy jumped excited." YEAH! Grandpa Chester! Grandpa Chester! Grandpa Chester!" With that, Eggsy ran out of the room, leaving everyone else behind.

"Mr. Pickles, phone," Harry said and praised his dog as it obeyed him perfectly.

While Harry phoned their boss, Merlin already was back to nipping his ear lope and neck.

"Hello, Arthur? Yes…yes…yes, it was this week…thank you, Eggsy is also excited to see you again, sir. You can come by immediately, bye."

Harry gave Merlin a heated kiss before moving away. "Wait, where are you going?" Merlin whined.

"I prepare Eggsy for his week with Grandpa, and then I will take care of you."

Merlin glared at him weakly as he climbed back onto their bed," I better hope so, you bastard, leaving me like this…"

Harry chuckled while putting on his pants and trousers. He walked over to his husband and gave him another kiss before taking a shirt lying on the floor, put it on and left the room.

Merlin watched him and smiled, leaning back into his pillows and touching his bonding mark on his neck. Who had thought how life could change with a sudden family. And there are many adventures yet to come.

 **The end.**

 **Don't worry, there are still things I want to write about this. There will be a sequel where Eggsy will find out about his true parents and everything else. Also, is someone interested in Eggsy/Charlie?**


	7. Christmas special!

Eggsy heard a loud thud and someone cursing. He sat up quickly. "Mr. Pickles, did ya hear tha'?" The terrier on his bed looked at him before laying his head back on his paws again. "Tha' is Santa!" Eggsy whispered excited and climbed out of his bed. The boy pulled the annoyed dog into his arms and sneaked downstairs to the living room, where the Christmas tree was standing.  
And there they stood. Santa Claus was in a fancy red suit (?) and white beard while the angel beside him was in a white suit(?), wings and blond locks with a halo hovering above its head. They stood by the tree with the angel holding few presents and the Santa rubbing his knee which he apparently hit by the coffee table.  
"Ya're Santa! Wow!" Eggsy shouted excited. He looked irritated at the angel, "why are you wearing a mask?"  
The angel looked at Santa and back to the boy," I have a light cold. Cough, cough…"  
Eggsy gasped," wait a second!" The boy ran into the kitchen, the dog apparently relieved to be let go, and came back with a bottle of cough syrup.  
"Daddy says that helps the coughing," the boy explained and gave it to the chuckling angel. "Tell him thank you…"  
Eggsy watched them with a bright smile," I'm happy tha' I caught you, did ya bring that racing car I wished?"  
The angel took the package and gave it to the smiling Santa who gave it to Eggsy. "Merry Christmas, Eggsy…"  
"I want you to give tha' car to Charlie in my class," Eggsy said, taking a step away from the present.  
"Why?" Santa Claus asked surprised.  
"Charlie said tha' you wouldn't come to him because he was naughty. And I want him to have a present! Charlie told me what he wanted for Christmas and I wrote it on my list!" Eggsy smiled proudly for his perfect plan.  
"And I also wish that Mr. Heketh won't be so angry all the time."  
Eggsy watched the angel and Santa switching glances.  
"Are you talking about Charlie Hesketh?"  
Eggsy nodded happily, "so can you give him that present and make Mr. Hesketh not so angry anymore?"  
It was silent in the room and then Santa was hugging Eggsy!  
"I'll promise that Charlie will get his present and I will take care of Mr. Hesketh"  
"Cool!" the boy hugged Santa tightly back.

"Now go to sleep, Eggsy, or your parents will see you and I think they won't be happy to see you awake at this hour," the angel said and Eggsy nodded and went back upstairs, followed by Mr. Pickles who was irritated that his two masters were dressed that funny.  
… …

… …  
Charlie cried for his daddy as he was slammed to the wall. His papa was screaming insults and curses at them. "Go to your room…" daddy told him panicked and cried as he was punched again.  
" **I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!** "  
Charlie wished so much that someone would come for help. That maybe Spiderman would come to safe them. Or Batman…  
" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " His papa yelled at his daddy. Charlie took a deep breath. He was an alpha! When no hero comes, then he would!  
"NO! Charlie no!" His daddy cried between another punch. Charlie ran toward his papa and kicked him in the knee.  
"Why you little…" the older alpha growled furious at the pup. Charlie growled back, which came out higher than he wanted to.

 _ ***Ding dong***_

"Don't make a sound," the alpha hissed to his omega. Charlie glared at his papa when he left. He quickly made his way to his bleeding daddy.  
"You are so brave…" he chuckled weakly and Charlie smiled back. Suddenly there were crushing sounds, yells of his papa and then silent.  
"Hello?" came a soft voice.  
"Santa!" Charlie shouted surprised as he watched the man with his perfect white beard and red… suit?  
"Who are you?" His daddy asked afraid. "That's Santa, daddy! And his angel!" Charlie pointed at Santa Claus and the angel.  
"We are here because Charlie here was very nice this year," the angel explained with smiling eyes. Well, Charlie thought it was smiling behind that mask.  
"R-really?" Charlie asked. He was pulled into his daddy's arms.  
Santa and the angel nodded.  
"Please follow us out," Santa said and went out, followed by his companion.  
"Come on daddy, Santa wants to show us something!" Charlie said excited, pulling at his daddy's arms to stand up.  
The boy was picked up by him and was carried out of their home. They passed their sleeping papa on the floor between broken stuff as they went out.  
Charlie frowned as he didn't see the sleigh or the reindeers, but his daddy began to cry when he saw an old guy standing beside Santa and the angel.  
"Papa?"  
Charlie looked at that man. He growled softly as he smelled alpha on him. The old man watched him and looked back to his daddy.  
"I'm sorry that we met under this circumstances, son…"  
"Who are you?" Charlie snapped as his daddy began to cry louder.  
"Please be nice to your grandpa, Charlie," Santa told him and Charlie didn't spoke up again.  
"My name is Chester King. And I'm the father of your daddy here…"  
Charlie looked at his daddy and noticed that he was smiling. How long had it been that he was smiling so honest?  
"Papa…" his daddy said and walked to that King guy and hugged him. Charlie didn't move as he was between the hug.  
"Sorry for abandoning you…I love you…"  
"I love you, papa…"  
Charlie looked at Santa. "Where is your sleigh?"  
The angel gave the Santa a look which made that old guy and his daddy chuckle. Santa fixed his golden cufflinks and shrugged. "My sleigh needs some repairing, that's why that guy here is flying me around…" he said, pointing at the laughing angel.  
Then Charlie gasped excited when Santa came to him with a present.  
"I think that this is for you," he smiled and Charlie looked at his daddy excited who nodded happily at him, tears only a shadow of his sadness.

"Eggsy, look who came to celebrate New Year's Eve with us," Eggsy heard his daddy calling him. Eggsy let his teddy and other plushies behind as he ran to greet the guests.  
"Charlie!"  
"Eggsy!"  
The adults chuckled as the boys hugged tightly and laughing happily.  
"It worked Eggsy!"  
"I know!"  
"Santa came to give me my present!"  
"I know!"  
"Wanna see it?"  
"Yeah!"

Merlin smiled at Chester and his son," wonderful boy, this Charlie."  
"I only can say the same about Eggsy. That boy really saved his life," the father said, smiling at his own father," our life."  
"Merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Harry shouted out. Merlin smirked as he clapped him on the back of the head.  
"You're not Santa anymore, idiot"  
"But you still are my angel, just without these horror-locks"  
Suddenly there heard cries and Eggsy ran towards them.  
"Charlie kissed me!" He cried and pointed accusingly at the boy behind him with a red mark on his cheek.  
"We were under that flower!"  
Merlin, Chester and his son had to hold back Harry as he became that overprotective alpha everyone should fear.


End file.
